My Never
by pixie'sbestfriend
Summary: My life seemed perfect to everyone. I had the perfect face, the perfect grades, the perfect car, the perfect house. They just didn't know me well. They didn't know. I could kill people who i love and who loves me back. Love is impossible for me. My Never.


Just want to tell you…me and my friend Mariel **[twiligt28adtf] **are doing this for fun. We're competing against each other to who would finish the story first. I get to have a scheduled head start on chapter 2 because she didn't wait for me to get my story published. So yeah, for the people who know me and Mariel, personally—shh…don't tell this to anyone. Sorry to keep you waiting. Read on… and Mariel's

*This will be the only chapter with a part that has no POVs because it's like an introduction.

R&R!

_-pixie'sbestfriend-_

* * *

Stories roamed around that spirits existed and brought curses to people who needed to be taught a lesson.

People say that they were evil, but in truth they were good. They were like real people except that they can't be seen and they were good souls. They were like angels in earth.

One of the famous curses that they made, were to make beautiful babies ugly.

This was because their relatives would brag and show that their child was more beautiful than others.

The curses they granted always alternate the person's life to something different

And it changes their life forever

* * *

October 4, 1901

12:00 mn

The night was cold, still and silent. Nothing could be heard but quiet breathing of people in the night.

Rustles of leaves were made by a gust of wind, and a quiet sob was almost heard in the night

In a house in Seattle, there lived a beautiful baby girl with her mother. They had everything needed in life.

They had a beautiful house and the mother, Renee, had a stable job as a teacher. Renee had one daughter. A beautiful one.

After Renee gave birth to her child she was so happy that she wanted to cry, for the baby she gave birth to was simply adorable.

So adorable that she told everyone she knew that she had the most beautiful baby on Earth and bragged it on forever.

The baby girl _was_ gorgeous, even though she was just a baby. You could see her perfect features in everything.

Her eyes were of chocolate brown, her hair was the color of mahogany, her laughter was the sound of bells and her smile—her smile was like one of an angel.

Spirits entered her room that night and she almost cried as she heard the annoying rustle of the leaves carried by the wind as the spirits entered through the window.

3 spirits visited her that night, and gazed upon the beautiful child in their presence.

"Aww. She's simply adorable!" Admired the first spirit who looked like a little flying girl.

"Yes. She is a beauty. Such a shame to put a curse on her. I would really hate to do that." said the one who looked older than the little girl.

"So pretty…" the eldest one in the group said.

"Tina, please don't ruin the moment by singing, 'A is adorable…' you do that every time you see a cute baby." Said the second one.

"Of course, Mimi, I've grown tired of that anyway since you sang it all the way here just to annoy me." said Tina

The eldest one sighed, thinking of something.

"What is it, Yel? You look glum." Asked Tina

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Talk."

"I don't know what to do."

"Sure you do. Say the words, curse granted, we leave. Problem solved."

"No. I mean…we're doing a different curse. The bossy miss 'do-this-and-that' made us do something different."

"What is the curse anyway? Don't think its gonna be bad. I'm sure she'll still be alive." Mimi pointed out

"The curse is… every man who she loves and who loves her in return, will die. How's that for bad?"

"That's very bad."

"Then we do what others do. Find a loophole for her when the curse can nearly be triggered. Duh!" remarked Tina

Yel was about to say something when she opened her mouth but instead, she said "Good point."

After they all agreed to finding a loophole for the baby girl, they said the words to make the curse.

After a while nothing happened, then suddenly, an eight-pointed star appeared in the baby's wrist, the size of a small pendant.

"Well, at least we'll know its her when she grows older." Said Yel pointing to the baby's wrist.

"Yeah… See you in about 17 years baby." Remarked Tina

When she turned around she saw Yel leaving a note to Renee. "That's against the rules you know. No one is supposed to know about tonight." Said Mimi

"And you still think I'm the kind of soul with an attitude of not breaking rules?" Yel asked sarcastically

"Just hoping."

"Well, I hope you enjoy being disappointed. Besides, hasn't anyone told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Told you, that rules are meant to be broken."

"I'll never understand you"

"And yet, you still do."

"And I'll never understand that too."

Yel just shrugged, clearly enjoying the conversation as Tina watched them both.

"Okay. All done? Yes? Time to go." Tina said.

"Okay-wait. One question first. Why did you leave a note?" Mimi asked Yel

Yel shrugged. "I was just sorry I had to do it. And I didn't want the girl's heart to be broken just in case. I'm just sorry."

Both Tina and Mimi knew that something else was clearly the reason, although they didn't push her. Maybe she really was sorry.

They were all sorry.

"Come on. Let's go." Yel said. And they all left without a word.

**Renee POV**

I really need a break from taking care of Isabella. Reasons are; one, I'm dreaming of chocolate. Two, my back is aching. And three, I have huge eye bags—bigger than when I was in college.

I was completely lost of dreaming myself in a spa until my alarm turned on. Little Isabella has done it again. Her cries in the morning have been my alarm clock since I had her.

Isabella Marie Swan. My beautiful, gorgeous daughter is now awake and has beaten her mom up the last three weeks without even talking or knowing how to punch.

Mornings were once a beautiful part of my life. But now that I've been going on and off at nights because of Isabella, my mornings were not something I look forward to due to lack of some freakin' sleep!

I heard Isabella shriek between her cries. God, please help me! I need time off.

I looked at my alarm clock—not that I needed an alarm nowadays—and saw the time; 6:37 freakin' am!

I sighed, knowing nothing would just change in mere seconds. I took my but off my bed and headed to Isabella. I opened the door lazily and headed to her crib.

When she saw me, she became quieter. I smiled at her and she stopped crying completely and tried to reach me with her small hands.

My mornings are horrible…at the beginning, but whenever I see her, she seems to heal my worries and problems. God gave me a miraculous child.

I was about to carry her out of her crib, until I saw an eight-pointed star on her wrist.

That was weird. I'm pretty sure I couldn't have done that, and the star was much too perfect for a human to do.

Curious, I got Isabella and carried her. I looked at her wrist again and my eyes were right.

She _did_ have a star on her wrist. I tried to rub it off a few times, but nothing happened. Weird.

I started to worry. BIG TIME. Then I saw something in Bella's crib, a paper. I unfolded the crumpled piece of paper.

_Who you are,_

_I'm sorry. But the night of October 3, we curse the baby girl. I would really have not done that. But we had no choice._

_Every man who loves her, and who she loves back will die in eight hours. I am so, so sorry. Please cooperate as much as possible._

_We don't really do this. But we want to help you out. We'll find a loophole for her as soon as we can._

_Try to make her attend to an exclusive school for girls, go to a small town with little population, for a while._

_Don't let the girl's heart be broken over and over again. She deserves love. Don't let her do anything irrational._

_Protect her heart for us. I would have done the same thing to myself, if I had the chance again._

_Keep this letter._

_-a spirit named Yel-_

I hate mornings.

I am...in shock and panic.

I am not gonna enjoy this curse. Right, they say they'll find a loophole. Why can't it be true love's kiss or something close to reality?

But it was all my fault I guess. The spirit didn't even tell me the reason why, I have a feeling she knows that I know the stories of spirits and angels.

Stupid! Stupid, stupid! I should have just stayed quiet and not brag! Stupid me!

I smacked my head three times and let my anger out for a short while.

I heard a cry and remembered that I was holding Bella. She must've been hungry all the time I was insulting myself.

"Shh… It's alright. We'll be fine as always." I went downstairs and made her a bottle of milk. She doesn't like being breastfed. But I had no problem with that.

After about 4 hours when Bella woke up she took a nap again. I checked the clock it was 10:49 am

Since I got nothing to do, might as well make a plan. I took the letter from my pocket and read it again and again until I memorized it.

"Okay," I murmured to myself "Because of our incident, I'll send Bella off to pre-school—not that it was never my plan. Nothing bad can happen there, I guess. Then to a girl's school here in Seattle. And since I don't know a single exclusive high school, We'll have to move in a small town, Bella will do high school and I'll just hope for the best."

I sighed. Things cannot get any worse. I went to my desktop and searched; 'small towns near Seattle'

The results only took a second. Then, I randomly picked one and saw that it was pretty small and rainy too. This would be fine. I looked at the town name, and there was just one of the weirdest names you'll hear in life.

The Town of Forks.

* * *

This chapter is not my best work, I have no idea what Renee's point could be. Look at all the BPOVs in Love and Nightmares that i wrote-those were the best. I'll write the best of me in the following chaps.


End file.
